Pinky and the Brain Episode Guide and List
This article lists the episodes of the animated TV series Pinky and the Brain, and its spin off Pinky, Elmyra, & The Brain. Outside of the original Animaniacs segments, there were a total of 65 Pinky and the Brain episodes (4 seasons, 102 segments) and 13 Pinky, Elmyra, & the Brain episodes filling a total of 78 half-hour blocks. Season 1: 1995 1. Das Mouse 2. Of Mouse And Man 3. Tokyo Grows / That Smarts / Brainstem 4. Pinky & The Fog / Where No Mouse Has Gone Before / Cheese Roll Call 5. Brainania 6. TV Or Not TV 7. Napoleon Brainaparte 8. A Pinky and the Brain Christmas 9. Snowball 10. Around the World in 80 Narfs 11. Fly 12. Ambulatory Abe / Mouse of La Mancha 13. The Third Mouse / The Visit Season 2: 1996 14. It's Only a Paper World 15. Collect 'Em All / Pinkasso 16. Plan Brain from Outer Space 17. The Mummy / Robin Brain 18. The Pink Candidate 19. Brain's Song 20. Welcome to the Jungle 21. A Little Off the Top / Megalomaniacs Anonymous 22. Two Mice & a Baby / The Maze 23. Brain of the Future 24. Brinky 25. Hoop Schemes Season 3: 1997 26. Leave It to Beavers / Cinebrania 27. Brain Noir 28. Pinky & The Brain...and Larry / Where the Deer & The Mousealopes Play 29. Brain's Bogie / Say What, Earth? 30. My Feldmans, My Friends 31. All You Need Is Narf / Pinky's Plan 32. This Old Mouse 33. Brain Storm 34. A Meticulous Analysis of History / Funny, You Don't Look Rhennish 35. The Pinky Protocol 36. Mice Don't Dance / Brain Drained 37. Brain Acres 38. Pinky & The Brainmaker / Calvin Brain 39. Pinky Suavo / T.H.E.Y. 40. The Real Life 41. Brain's Way 42. A Pinky & The Brain Halloween 43. Brainy Jack 44. Leggo My Ego / Big in Japan 45. But That's Not All, Folks! 46. Operation Sea Lion / You Said a Mouseful 47. The Tailor & The Mice / Bah, Wilderness 48. Pinky & The Bat / Schpiel-Borg 2,000 49. Broadway Malady 50. The Megalomaniacal Adventures of Brainie-The-Poo / The Melancholy Brain 51. Inherit the Wheeze 52. Brain's Night Off / Beach Blanket Brain 53. That Family That Poits Together, Narfs Together 54. Pinky's Turn / Your Friend: Global Domination 55. You'll Never Eat Pellets in This Town Again! 56. Dangerous Brains 57. Whatever Happened to Baby Brain? / Just Say Narf 58. The Pinky P.O.V. / The Really Great Dictator / Brain Food Season 4: 1998 59. Brainwashed Part 1: Brain, Brain, Go Away 60. Brainwashed Part 2: I Am Not a Hat 61. Brainwashed Part 3: Wash Harder 62. To Russia with Lab Mice / Hickory, Hickory, Bonk 63. The Pinky & The Brain Reunion Special 64. A Legendary Tail / Project B.R.A.I.N. 65. Star Warners Pinky, Elmyra, & the Brain 1998-1999 Category:Pinky and the Brain Episodes Category:Lists Category:Pinky, Elmyra, & The Brain Episodes